


Only

by taichara



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small issue concerning the Sixth Incident is dealt with.  </p><p>Set in the same pseudo-continuity as <i>[crimson]</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only

For too long now –- though barely a handful of days, it was far too long –-  
he had trailed his warped reflection, his nightmarish other self; new-mended frame whining a protest still,  
and blood-bright carapace stained ashen with the dust of his skulking in the shadows.

It would be over soon enough, however.

Again and again now he watched the brilliant azure of a reluctant killer clash with his ghoulish twin,  
only for each meeting to come to nothing in the end --

_X, are you hoping against hope?_  
_But you still pray that isn't me_

But now, now, --  
as the hunter's-hunger sang through his mind as it did in his own half-remembered nightmares –-  
he saw the azure-armored form bring the blood-violet mockery to bay at last,  
and descend upon it with a brilliant blade he knew all too well.

 _You never did think me guilty_  
_If you only knew the truth_

Waiting, waiting, so _hard_ now in this harsh new mind, this twice-rebuilt form;  
senses blood-sharp with awakened instinct, parting-gift from the night-feral pestilence still locked inside  
and promising a brilliant scarlet holocaust, a crimson demon bathed in blood.

_Look at that thing._  
_It is what I was meant to be_

His tongue flickered quickly once over pitiless sharp fangs as he watched the battle rage,  
scented the metallic musk of scorching carapace and the sweetly-alluring tang of the blood of his kind --

In the end his companion brought the nightmare low, shivering with reaction and seeping, sparking from his torn sky-tinted shell;  
and he could see the glittering tears on the pale cheeks, caught hanging in the dark lashes.

He bit his lip, and tasted blood, as the sky-bright figure slowly stole away, blade cradled close;  
and faded from existence in a shining cobalt beam of brilliant light.

 _I hated to hurt you_  
_Just give me a moment more --_

Shadow-silent he crept towards the wreckage of his twisted twin;  
eyed the shattered carapace of reddened amethyst, the pale rose of matted mane and the staring eyes,  
the jaws locked in a death-snarl still.

Growling a wordless curse he dropped to a crouch, a sharp grinding of his jaws as he tore the battered breastplate free,  
then plunged a hand like an armored claw into the unprotected shell --  
tore the tainted core free with a scream of rage and the sound of tearing cabling and synthetic flesh,  
watched the crimson fluids paint his armor, and the last remnants of life flickered and died.

This glittering heart he crushed into a thousand fragile shards between his fangs;  
then paused a moment to lick crimson-stained gauntlets clean,  
before he stood to track the azure hunter down.

_This world needs no other monster but myself_


End file.
